Dimension of Erised Wishes
by xAngelsa
Summary: Hours after Riddle's death, the Golden Trio and a certain younger sister are outside burying the elder wand. In a split decision, Ginny and Harry are sent to the past by the death stick, forcing them to become classmates with Evans and the Marauders. HG
1. Chapter One: The Arrival

_**Author's Note: Honestly, I need to get a Latin dictionary. As for now, my Bat Bogey Hex's incantation will be nothing like what the real one might be, if invented. But hey, I tried! Enjoy.**_

_**ALSO. The timeline is seriously different from the Canon books, but the events in Harry Potter's Hogwarts years are the same.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: It all belongs to JK Rowling.**_

_Chapter One: The Arrival_

"Mate, I still say you're crazy."

"Honestly, Ronald! Harry's doing the right thing!"

"Don't bother, Hermione. That brother of mine was born without common sense." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hey!"

It was a few hours after the Final Battle, the killing of the Dark Lord, or as some others liked to call it, the victory of the Boy-Who-Lived. People had been constantly stopping the seventeen year old to congratulate him, or asking him for his autograph. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny pitied their friend, and made an excuse to get away from the crowded school. Now the three Gryffindors were standing outside, in front of Dumbledore's tomb. They had hardly been outside for ten minutes before Harry became overwhelmed by the bickering.

"Shut up!" he yelled, "Let's just bury the wand and get this over with." He looked at Ginny, who was, in his opinion, the only sane one of the three, and asked, "Could you give me a hand?"

"Sure."

Ginny took the other end of the wand and held it above the rectangular hole in front of Dumbledore's grave. Harry looked at the large tomb sadly. He remembered the day of his former headmaster's death vividly. His voice was full of emotion when he spoke.

"There were so many things I wanted to talk to him about. And I bet he would've been more patient with me in those Occlumency lessons."

"You could still ask him, Harry." Ron suggested, "His portrait's just in the headmaster's office."

"It's not the same, Ron. He's… dead. He can't show me his memories anymore through the pensieve, or offer me lemon drops, or…" he couldn't bear to continue.

"Harry, he _knew _it was war out there! There's the chance of dying for everyone. Just look at Fr-" Hermione stopped herself and looked at Ron apologetically, but it was too late. Ron was staring at the smaller tombstone next to Dumbledore's and Snape's.

Fred Weasley

(1978-1998)

Proud co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Died in the Final Battle of 1998 in Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"_You actually are joking, Perce_. . . ._ I don't _

_think I've heard you joke since you were-"_

"My brother died with a laugh, something

he always wanted, and I hope that he isn't

causing too much trouble in the afterlife as a

prankster. He has to wait for me after all."

-George Weasley, twin of Fred Weasley, commented with a sad smile.

Harry knew what Hermione was going to say and it made him feel worse. So many people… so many lives… so many innocent bystanders and families torn apart by the violence.

"Fred, Remus, Tonks, Snape, Dumbledore, Sirius, my parents…" Harry listed sourly, "_My PARENTS_, died because of me. Don't you see? All of them died because I, _Harry damn Potter_, was alive!" He had worked himself into a full-out self-resentment until his best friend interrupted his thoughts.

"Harry, your parents were aurors… They could've-" Ron couldn't bring himself to state what all of them knew could've happened, "What I'm trying to say is, if they saw you today, they'd be-"

"Proud, I _know_, Ron. People have been telling me that for years." he growled, "But still- I wish I could've known the _real _Lily Evans and James Potter myself, not hear how great, or brave, or strong they were from _others. _I'm their SON, Ron!"

Hermione's eyes glanced at the elder wand and gasped at its glowing appearance.

"Harr-!" However, before she could say a single word to warn them, Harry and Ginny were both engulfed by the mysterious light and they, along with the elder wand, disappeared with a slight _pop!_

xxxxx

A flash erupted out of nowhere in Hogsmeade and people ran into their houses for shelter. Two school aged children appeared, a girl with red hair and hazel colored eyes, and a boy with deathly black hair and emerald green eyes that glowed intensely in the nighttime surroundings.

"Harry, what just happened?" the girl asked, aghast with shock, and turned the face the boy. She gasped in alarm at the child in front of her.

"Harry– you…"

"Ginny– your–"

They screamed and the people of Hogsmeade glanced outside curiously. Nothing was out of the ordinary in their point of view. There were two young children outside; it was as normal as day. What was all the commotion about?

"You're eleven, Gin-"

"So are you!" the girl shot back.

Harry conjured up a mirror and looked into it. He couldn't believe his eyes. There, in his reflection, was his eleven year old self- _but that was impossible!_

_"Magic was impossible for you at one point in time."_ a voice in his head contradicted.

"You might want to look at yourself, Ginny."

The girl took the mirror and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"I– What..."

"Gin, not here." Harry glanced around, realizing they had an audience, and pulled Ginny into an abandoned shack.

"Harry, what do you think happened? Where are we?"

"It looks like we're in Hogsmeade."

"Obviously!" She retorted. Ginny scanned the room with her eyes suspiciously, completing her scan by resting on the elder wand.

"That's it!" she jumped up and ran out of the shack, her red hair flowing freely behind her.

"Hey-! Wait!" he shouted before he followed the red headed girl.

They ran into The Three Broomsticks and Ginny asked Rosmerta for a calendar. Harry raised his eyebrow at her until he saw what she was pointing to.

Today was August 30th, _1971_.

His eyes nearly flew out of their sockets.

xxxxx

"The elder wand took us back in time because _you _wanted to know your parents." Ginny hissed into his ear.

They were back in the wooden shack, huddled in the corner. The calendar sat across from them, tauntingly.

"What should we do?" he whispered.

"The only thing we _can _do. Figure out how it did what it did and a way to get back."

"Why are we eleven years old though?"

"If I remember correctly… 1971 was… was the year your parents entered Hogwarts."

"Oh _no._" Harry felt his body go cold and his heart stop a beat. It couldn't have… it wouldn't have…

"Oh _yes._ It means the elder wand wanted us to go to Hogwarts with your parents." _ Damn evil wand!_

"Isn't that going to change history?" His eyes widened at the possibility.

"Exactly! So don't let anything slip while we're here," Ginny narrowed her eyes, "And for Merlin's sake, don't do anything to Pettigrew."

Harry's eyes darkened at the mention of the betrayer. How many times did he have to let that filthy death eater betray them? Innocent people lost their lives because of that- not human- RAT. How could he stand there and do nothi-?" He gasped as the idea hit him.

"Ginny!" he said excitedly, "What if we changed history… on purpose? That way, my parents wouldn't die!" His mind was running wild at the thought of being raised by his parents… his loving parents… the family he always wanted. If only… if only-

"You'd be better off going on a suicide mission, Harry!" Ginny said coldly, "We _know _Voldemort will fall in the end if it goes accordingly to plan. If we change history, we don't know what might happen. For all we know, Lily and James could die at a different time. For all we know, if Lily and James live, _YOU _might die!"

Harry paused before answering. "It'd be worth it."

Not a second after the last word had left his mouth, a sharp slap collided with his cheek. Ginny was glaring at him with despise, panting heavily as her chest rose up and down.

"Will you _please _think of yourself for once, Harry?" Ginny growled and took a deep breath. "If not, think of ME! What would I do without you? Have you ever thought about _THAT?!_" she cried, fleeing from the shack.

"Ginny…" he murmured. Then, he ran after her for the second time that night.

xxxxx

"Mate? Where are you? Ginny? Where'd you go? This isn't funny!"

"Harry? Ginny?"

Ron walked over to where Hermione was standing and put his arm around her. She her tears flow freely on his shoulder.

"What happened, Ron? They're g-gone!" she wailed.

"Don't worry, Hermione. We'll find them. They're tough, remember?"

He then pulled her into a full embrace.

xxxxx

"Ginny!" Harry shouted as he caught up to her, "Ginny, I'm sorry." The girl was crouched on the ground and Harry sat down next to her. The autumn wind blew against their bodies harshly, sounding on collision. For a split second, all was silent, other than the dog barking in the distance. The boy looked at the girl hopefully, wishes answered when she finally replied to his pleas.

"Don't b-be." she hiccupped as she spoke, her voice wavering. "I'm just acting like a spoiled brat. I… I would want to do the same thing if I were you too." she smiled slowly, "I don't I'll have any problem acting as an eleven year old."

Harry chuckled. "I don't think my immature way of thinking could pass as an eighteen year old either."

There was a small moment of peaceful silence before Ginny stood up. She offered him her hand and he gladly accepted.

"Harry?" she asked when he had finally steadied himself on his feet.

"Yeah?"

She leaned in, the way she did when she kissed him in his sixth year. Harry closed his eyes on reflex, eager to feel her soft lips.

"Do you think we still have the trace on us?" she murmured softly.

"Huh?" he opened his eyes to see her wand pointed straight at him.

"_Battus Bogetus_." she muttered, her eyes sparkling with both fury and delight.

"Ginny!" he screamed as a swarm of winged bogies attacked him. "Call 'em of- OW!"

"Payback is sweet, Harry." she grinned.

"Ginny-OW Come- GERROFFME- on!"

"Too bad!" she sang as she skipped back to the shack.

"Gin-ny!" he whined, running after her.

xxxxx

The sun shone into the shack, coming between the planks of wood and through the open entrance. Harry woke up, his eyelids heavy from begging his friend to stop the hex. He heard the people of Hogsmeade outside, up and awake. He turned his attention to the girl next to him and smiled sadly. Her face was calm, but the young innocence was not there. Ever since the diary incident, she'd been different. Even in a separate time, her body still reflected her soul's troubles from her first year at Hogwarts.

"_It's all Riddle's fault._" he thought angrily, "_Ginny, so pure and innocent… it's all Ridd- VOLDEMORT!_" His eyes were fully open now, as he remembered the vile man would be fully alive in the time he was in.

Ginny stirred, and raised her head a bit off the ground, propping herself on her elbows. She could feel the light in the "room", if you could call it that, even with her eyes closed. She could smell the Hogsmeade air, the wood from the shack, and Harry's body…

"_He doesn't smell half bad._" she thought, smirking, "_Even for someone whose been off fighting Voldemort's forces for a year._" Opening her eyes, she saw Harry staring at the ceiling. As usual, he was showing his emotions on his sleeve.

"Angry today, Harry?" she raised her eyebrow. "_I didn't think the hex was that bad. . . The twins used to get it worse. The twins. . ._" she shook her head in her mind, returning to present time. She had to stay strong, if not for herself, for Harry. She saw that he was a lot more relaxed than before she had commented on his expression.

"I'm fine." he replied and continued on after hesitating. "I was just thinking about Riddle."

"Oh." Ginny paused, realizing what he was implying. "He's still out there, isn't he? In this time, he's still alive and well."

"Yeah." Harry replied, returning his gaze upwards. She couldn't take the gloomy atmosphere anymore.

"Let's go." she said. Ginny got up from her place on the ground, brushing dust off her clothes. She pulled out her wand to check it was intact and stuffed it back into the robe pocket when she was satisfied.

Harry stared in astonishment at her. "Where?"

"Term starts tomorrow- Where else?"

He was still confused.

"Diagon Alley, Harry."

"But we don't have our letters…"

Ginny laughed. "Harry, the elder wand is smarter than your average Malfoy. We got sent here with letters and a personal vault."

He gaped at her. "How… do you know that?"

Ginny held up two envelopes and a key. "That's how I know," she replied, "Our names are Harry Podder and Ginny Westley." Ginny added, reading off the parchments. She sniggered at the similarity between their real surnames and their fake ones. She was liking that wand more and more.

Harry grinned as something dawned on him. "I guess Molly and Arthur are attending Hogwarts too."

Ginny paled considerably.

xxxxx

"We'd like to go to our vault," Ginny told the goblin at the counter while handing over the key for inspection, "Vault 432."

"Very well." the goblin answered and called, "Griphook!"

Harry watched the goblin as he took them to their vault. He remembered the first time he had come to Gringotts and then the past year when he had, with the help of Griphook, broken into the Lestrange's vault.

"Here is vault 432." Griphook said, opening the door.

The vault was filled, just like the Potter vault in his own time. Galleons, sickles, and knuts were piled high in the chamber, reaching up to the ceiling. He watched Ginny's mouth drop open, no doubt it was an extremely large change from the Weasley vault. Harry then noticed something leaning against the side of the vault. "_My firebolt?_"

He ran towards the broomstick and nearly whooped out loud at the sight of his gift from his godfather. Before he could explore the entire contents of the vault, Griphook commented nastily. "How awful it might be if I were to accidentally lock two people in a vault because they were too slow in getting out." Once Ginny dragged Harry from his reunion, the two filled their money bags and left the bank (After apologizing to Griphook), more than ready to buy their supplies.

"Thank _Merlin _there aren't any Lockhart books on here." Harry smirked while reading the list. He raised his eyebrow when Ginny stopped in her tracks.

"You… You don't think- Lockhart- Hogwarts- school…?" she stuttered meaninglessly. At least, it was meaningless to anyone who _wasn't _Harry or Ginny. His face drained of color. Ginny nodded towards the store window of the quidditch shop. Sure enough, little Gilderoy Lockhart was standing in the store, practically drooling over the newest broom, a lowly Nimbus 1001. He seemed to be a little younger than eleven, which made a warm sensation of relief flow through Harry's body.

"Think about it this way… we won't have to deal with that moron until third or fourth year." Ginny said nervously as they walked away from the window, "And we might not even be here at that time."

"I hope you're right Gin. I don't favor seeing Lockhart again in this second lifetime of mine." "Neither do I, Harry, neither do I." said Ginny, opening the door to Madam Malkin's.

"Hello, dears. First year at Hogwarts?"

The woman was a lot younger than the woman Harry saw in his first year. He opened his mouth, then closed it, remembering what time he was in. He turned to Ginny who was smiling at Madam Malkin and nodding. As the woman left, another boy came in. There was no mistaking that disgusting platinum-blond hair, it was a Malfoy.

"_What is it with me meeting Malfoys in the robe shop?_" he thought bitterly as Lucius turned to him.

"Hello. Hogwarts too?"

"Yes." said Harry in a cold tone. Lucius was taken aback to his voice and turned to Ginny.

"And you?"

"Obviously." she replied, not bothering to look into the future death eater's eyes.

The blond man didn't seem to get the hint.

"Do you two play quidditch?" he asked. There was a hint of eagerness in his tone and the two time travelers knew he wasn't going to shut up.

"_This is going to be the exact same conversation I had with his son._" Harry thought, starting to get annoyed. "_Only I won't be saying 'No' to the questions this time._" he remembered from the conversation years ago.

"Yes." Ginny replied, speaking both of them.

"My father says it'll be a crime if I don't get picked to play for my house next year, and I must say, I agree! Know what house you'll be in yet?"

Harry was about to make some nasty comment about the Slytherin house when Ginny stopped him.

"No one knows what house they'll be in before they got sorted." Ginny replied, her eyes darting to Harry. He knew what she meant, for him to keep his mouth shut, but it was hard to when Lucius made his next comment.

"I know that, but my entire family has been in Slytherin, so I know I will be too. Imagine! Being in Hufflepuff or," he smirked, "_Gryffindor, _I'd leave, don't you think?"

"No." Harry spoke coldly, his temper getting the best of him. Ginny sent him a sharp look.

"Oh really?" the boy sneered, "What houses were your parents in? They _were _our kind, right?"

"Yes, they were." Ginny's eyes narrowed at the boy, now getting irritated. Harry glared at Ginny for beating him to the punch. "And they were _Gryffindors, _mind you."

Before Lucius could throw another insult at them or their parents, Madam Malkin came up to Harry and Ginny.

"You're done, dears."

Glad for the excuse of leaving, he and Ginny left the shop, not giving Malfoy a second look. They didn't need to buy a wand, so they continued on with supply hunting at Flourish and Blotts and the Apothecary. They finished it off at the Owl Emporium, wanting to get a pet in this time.

Harry remembered the Emporium from his first year and felt tears seeping into his eyes as he thought about Hedwig. He then saw her. The snowy white owl with amber colored eyes, younger than the one he had bought years ago- in the future. It looked so much like Hedwig- could it be possible? Those eyes seemed to draw him to the creature, and within seconds, he had coughed up the galleons and bought her. She nipped his ear affectionately.

"…Hedwig." he whispered, "It really is you."

**Author's Ending Note: Hedwig was one of my favorite characters so, naturally, I was devastated when Rowling killed her off. And just as naturally, I'd obviously bring her back in a fanfiction! I looked it up, and there have been owls that lived up to 28 years of age… I'm stretching it a bit but, hey. You can do almost anything when you're writing. So I love Hedwig too much to kill her. Review Review and Review!**

**Author's Ending Editing Note: I did some slight changes, nothing big. I was going to change Lucius's age to sixth year, but I decided against it. What's Harry Potter without a Malfoy to tease? Also, I was going to take out the miniture argument scene, but I decided against that too. So this series is officially PARTIALLY-CANON. Malfoy becomes six years younger. Narcissa starts next year. Bellatrix is in third year as of now.  
**


	2. Chapter Two: The Sorting Hat

_Chapter Two: The Sorting Hat_

**Author's note: The voice that Harry hears isn't Voldemort or anything, its just his inner conscience; The Devil and The Angel situation. Enjoy (:**

**Also; I realize that Voldemort's reign started in the 1970s, I made a small error in the previous chapter, but I'll have you know that Voldemort hasn't created the Death Eater army yet, as of this chapter. Finally, I am fully aware I make Ginny and Harry fight… a lot. They have a lot of things to patch up from the previous year; I want to get that over with so I can start on the real action and romance.**

**DISCLAIMER: JK ROWLING AND WARNER BROS. OWN THE IDEA OF HARRY POTTER.**

"_September 1__st__, 1971 has got to be the worst day ever._" Harry decided as he went onto platform 9¾.

He had never felt this nervous before, not when he first got on the platform back in first year, _his _first year, nor when he knew he had to die to kill Voldemort. The single fact that he, Harry James Potter, was about to go on a train that had an eleven year old version of his parents, his godfather, a werewolf, his old professor, and a traitorous murderer, overtook any fear he had in the past. Facing Voldemort was a piece of cake compared to this. His legs simply did not want to move.

Not only that, he had to be accompanied by his best friend's little sister, AKA, his ex-girlfriend, everywhere. It wasn't that he didn't _enjoy _the company, but the awkwardness and the thought of getting hexed at any second without warning was just unnerving. There were times he wanted to just snog the girl, apologize for breaking up with her, and go back to what they were like before the Golden Trio left to destroy the horcruxes. Harry knew that, inside, he still loved Ginny with all his heart, but honestly, snogging an eleven year old version of her in his own eleven year old body was too much to handle.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny raised her eyebrow. She knew it was going to be hard for him to face his parents, but there really was nothing to be _that _afraid of. She chuckled when she pictured what everyone's reactions back home would be if they saw him. The boy-who-lived, scared of meeting his parents. At least James and Lily weren't "together" yet. _That _would be _Ginny's_ problem.

"I'm fine, Gin. Just… nervous. Aren't you?"

"Am I nervous that I'm about to enter a place that has the younger versions of my parents who might be caught snogging in a compartment? Oh no, not at all." she replied sarcastically.

"Thought so." Harry laughed.

"Remember," she muttered, "You can't say anyone's names but mine. You don't know them yet." She walked ahead to find a compartment.

"Yes, _Mother._" he whispered back, getting a sharp pinch on his arm.

"I'm serious, Harry." she said while opening another compartment door.

"_You're _not serious, I'm Sirius!"

Harry's head turned to the two people in front of him who looked like they were just about to leave. It was his dead godfather who was very much alive.

"Harry!" Ginny hissed warningly.

Harry turned to the male next to Sirius and realized who it was. _His father. _James was laughing at his friend's joke, oblivious to the tension between the two newcomers. "Good one, Sirius!"

Sitting across from him was Snape. He was wearing that oh-so famous scowl and his facial expression showed annoyance.

"_That means. . . Next to Snape would be. . ._" he thought, retracing what he had seen in the pensieve.

_His mother. Lily Evans. _The girl was looking at him, her emerald eyes piercing his own. He couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't take the feeling of wanting to hug them all to pieces, mostly Sirius, and the feeling of his heart beating a thousand times a second.

"They were just about to leave." Lily commented, glaring at the two boys.

Harry didn't hear this though, as he had backed away from the entrance to the compartment. Without a second thought, he took off running.

"POTTER!" Ginny screamed before turning back to the others in the compartment and blushing. "Uh... I'll be right back."_  
_

xxxxx

Ginerva Weasley was _pissed_. In her sudden burst of anger, she had accidentally shouted Potter. Thankful for the resemblance of Harry's two last names, she stormed off to find him. It would not be pretty once she found that _Very. Dead. Man._

xxxxx

He ran as fast as his legs could take him, away from his mother, that compartment, and Ginny. He ran and ran… and froze when he heard the second time traveler's voice.

"POTTER!" It echoed in his mind. She had said his real name, which meant one thing. She was mad; He was dead. He rushed into the male's lavatory, locked the door, and slumped to the ground.

"_Why did I run?_" he thought, staring blankly at the toilet. "_It isn't as if I haven't seen my mother before._"

"_But she's eleven years old._" a voice said in the back of his head.

"_I knew I'd be seeing them the second I found out what year it was though!_"

"_It was the shock of seeing them so. . . Alive. . . And healthy. . ._" the voice proceeded, "_You wish you knew them, alive and well in your own time, don't you? Seeing Sirius before he was sent to Azkaban, James's voice, Snape's scowl, Lily's motherly stare- It was too much for you. . . You want them with you!_"

"Shut up!" he yelled, half wondering if he was losing his mind, half wondering if that voice was right, "I- I can't change history…"

"_You can and no one will know it. Only Ginny will… nothing Obliviate can't solve._"

"_I won't!_" he decided, ignoring the voice in his head. The moment of split personality was gone, and he was left alone in utter silence. It was only a few seconds before Harry felt a familiar pull at his scar, pain increasing each instant. He clutched his forehead and screamed, dropping onto the ground. He slipped out of consciousness, not noticing the puddle of blood on the ground.

xxxxx

Lily was out of the compartment, looking for the boy with green eyes. She had seen the red-headed girl several times, and with each encounter she noticed the girl was getting more and more furious. She stopped for a second to hear a scream; a boy's scream. The red-headed girl heart it and raced towards the male lavatories. Lily, too, followed the sound.

"Damn it, Harry! This is why I can't leave you alone!" the girl muttered as she jiggled the locked door knob. She hastily pulled out her wand, not noticing the second girl's appearance in the scene, and tapped the knob. "_Alohomora_." she whispered. Lily heard a click coming from the other side of the entrance and realized it was an unlocking spell.

"_How did she know-_" her thoughts were interrupted as the other girl went into the bathroom. Lily gasped at the sight that was being revealed to her before her eyes. The boy was lying unconscious in a pool of blood, his face strained and his right hand clutching his forehead. His dark hair fell just over his eyes, some clumped together with dried blood.

"Harry!" the girl screamed, quickly crouching down to examine the boy. She looked at Lily, eyes showing surprise for a split second before it was overtaken by annoyance.

"Get a professor here, quickly!"

Lily nodded and ran as fast as she could to the teacher's compartment, her face still drained of color. _That boy. . . That. . .boy. . ._

xxxxx

By the time Lily got back, the scene was much better. Most of the blood was gone and the boy's posture was much more relaxed. He was leaning on the other girl's shoulder, face now peaceful and breathing evenly.

"Goodness! What happened here?" the professor exclaimed.

"Harry was unconscious when we got here," Ginny said, not bothering to look at the teacher, "I just cleaned up a bit. He woke up earlier and I told him to get some sleep… he needed the rest." By the end of her explanation, her eyes reflected the emotion of sadness. "_He needed the rest more than you could understand._"

"I will tell Madam Promfey to look at him after the feast."

Ginny merely nodded, fully knowing Harry would be reluctant to go to the Hospital Wing on the first day. She finally looked up to see Professor McGonagall staring down at her. She couldn't help but gasp at the deputy headmistress's appearance. The two wars had greatly impacted the wizarding world, both dead and alive. Minerva McGonagall was proof enough.

"Is there something wrong?" the professor asked. Lily looked at the girl curiously. Ginny shook her head slowly. "No… everything's fine." she replied before adding in her head, "_for now._"

xxxxx

Harry opened his eyes slowly as things came into vision. A pair of brown eyes were staring down at him. He gulped.

"Ginny…" he started warily.

"What happened?" she replied in a horrible bittersweet voice– the kind that made you want to die. Death wasn't an option.

Instead, he shrunk down in his seat.

"Harry, you're going to need to learn how to control yourself. Things like this..."

"I know." He glanced at the two other people in the compartment, his mother and his former professor.

_Better late than never._

"Well, Erm. I'm Harry- Harry Podder. Nice to meet you." he said meekly.

xxxxx

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Harry was startled at the familiar voice and immediately recognized it as Hagrid's. He turned to Ginny and grinned. She grinned back.

No later had they left the train, they arrived in the entrance hall. McGonagall opened the doors to the Great Hall and people gasped at the size of the place. Harry could just imagine Hermione's voice telling someone about _Hogwarts, A History_. To his surprise, he heard a girl behind him talk about castle enchantments. He swung around to find his mother repeating word for word what Hermione had said years ago. Harry smirked; Some things never change.

He didn't both to listen to McGonagall's speech on the ceremony because he was too intent on thinking what house he'd be place in. He caught Ginny's eye and she mouthed. "_Gryffindor_". He nodded.

McGonagall went through the open doors and they followed in a single line. Harry could see Lucius Malfoy's blond hair near the front and rolled his eyes.

"_He's probably boasting about going into Slytherin, that slimy git_." he thought. He heard the first years' commotion when they saw the Sorting Hat. He smiled, remembering how nervous he was in his other first year, wondering if he was to pull a rabbit out of it.

The hat opened his mouth and Harry braced himself for the song. He wondered what it was going to sing this time, as it seemed to change very often. To his surprise, it was the same one that he had heard in his first year.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me_

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all_

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! _

_Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

Then the sorting started. He didn't pay attention until it was Sirius's turn. "Sirius Black!" McGonagall called.

The boy walked nervously to the stool and placed the hat on. Harry knew why he was so nervous; he didn't want to be in Slytherin. Even though Harry himself knew where Sirius ended up, his heart beat was increasing rapidly. It took a long while for the hat to decide, but sure enough the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The was a collective gasp amongst the students, but a loud clap ended the silence. Harry turned to see who it came from and grinned when he saw. James Potter, of course. Harry too, joined in, and soon everyone but the Slytherins were clapping in appreciation for a non-slimy Black, muggleborns such as Lily to purebloods such as James alike. Sirius looked relieved and ran over to the Gryffindor table.

Harry heard his mother's name being called and snapped out of his daydream. The girl walked to the stool eagerly in a very Hermione-like fashion and sat there for less than five seconds when it shouted, "Gryffindor!" He could hear Snape's groan in the crowd.

The next one he listened to was Remus's, who made Gryffindor after a most likely nasty debate between the hat and him.

"_Probably wanted to throw him into Ravenclaw_." Harry thought, shaking his head in amusement. He wasn't surprised that Malfoy made Slytherin less than a second after he had reached the stool. _Like father, like son. _Peter Pettigrew became a Gryffindor, after what seemed like years of silence. Then, finally, he heard his name being called.

"Harry Podder!"

He glanced nervously at Ginny before walking to the stool. Thankfully, no one was paying special attention to him this time. Other than Ginny that is.

"_Ah… Mr. Potter. Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Podder. Came back in time, eh? I guess my future self had a hard time to decide which house you belong to as well…_"

"_Don't you dare try to put me in Slytherin_."

"_Why not? You're certainly cunning… and a determined mind would make you popular in Slytherin, oh yes…Oh! What a surprise, you're also a Parselmouth_._ Salazar's trait, you know…Yes, yes, your mind doesn't lie_. _You should be in _SLY-"

Ginny's eyes widened and Harry screamed in his mind.

"_NO!_" he thought, nearly shouting it out loud.

"_Why do you want to stop me from putting you in Slytherin so badly, Mr. Potter?_"

"_Dumbledore…_" Harry brainstormed desperately, looking through his memories for something to help him, "_Dumbledore once told me... Our choices show who we truly are… far more than our abilities. Please. Let me be in Gryffindor._"

"_...Very well. As much as I do not want to do this, I will decide to trust my future self and put you in _GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he slipped off the stool. Never was he as thankful for his second year than now. He could feel people staring at him curiously, if not suspiciously. He knew one of these people would be Albus Dumbledore, and he tried to focus on going to the house table without yelling at everyone to stop looking at him. He watched as his father got sorted into Gryffindor and Snape into Slytherin (Much to Lily's disappointment). Then, he listened intently for Ginny's name.

"Ginny Westley."

"_Ginerva Weasley. Another time traveler._"

"_Smart hat._" Ginny replied in her mind, "_You probably know what house I belong to as well._"

"_Point taken, Miss. Weasley. Make sure. . . To keep Mr. Potter from doing anything rash. He seems to be that kind of person. _GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny frowned at the comment about protecting Harry, but pushed it aside. She slid into the seat next to Harry in the Gryffindor table and whispered.

"What was that about?"

"I'll tell you later." was his reply.

xxxxx

"Wicked!" said James Potter when they entered the Gryffindor common room. Lily Evans rolled her eyes in disgust. Sirius was already claiming his seat on the couch and Remus was looking around, awed at the size of the room.

"Harry." Ginny ran over to the raven haired boy with a smile on her face.

"Ginny." he smiled back, all but ready to go to sleep. He was finally back at Hogwarts, where he belonged. His first home.

"We never got to talk about… you know."

Harry _did _know and he motioned her up the stairs. He had figured this conversation would come, so it was now or later. Getting it over now was a much better idea. Once they were situated on the stairwell in a spot where no one could hear them, he asked her what she wanted to know.

"What did Dumbledore leave you to do?" she blurted.

Harry wasn't surprised at the question and answered just as bluntly. "Kill Voldemort."

Ginny glared at him piercingly. "What else?"

"Everything revolved around killing Voldemort, Ginny."

"What was your mission, in _detail?_" she continued, obviously fixed on getting a full and complete answer. Harry knew better than to lie.

"Horcruxes… things that contain souls. Makes them immortal." Ginny's eyes widened. "Riddle made seven of them, one was the diary from your first year, the others were Nagini, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, Marvolo Gaunt's ring, and…"

He hesitated and then pointed to himself.

"And _you_." Ginny finished for him. "That's why you went to…"

He nodded.

"How... You... Explain yourself!"

So he did. After placing silencing charms so no one could listen in, he explained about his sixth year, the memories Dumbledore had shown him, and his adventures while hunting for the horcruxes. He explained about the elder wand, the invisibility cloak, and the resurrection stone. He finished the with final battle and the reason why Voldemort could never fully utilize the elder wand's power.

"Wow."

xxxxx

Harry laid on his bed, exhausted from talking. He barely noticed three other first years enter the dorm.

"Podder, right?"

Harry sat up, startled by the sound. He gave a small slime when he saw the future Marauders standing in front of him.

"_Guess they met each other on the first day._" Harry simpered, his eyes looking at Remus Lupin. He was relieved to find Pettigrew was not with them. The longer it took for them to make friends, the better. Harry then nodded in response to James's question.

"Potter, Black, and Lupin." he spoke, "Nice to meet you. I'm Podder, Harry Podder."

"You have a pretty good memory then, Podder." James grinned.

"Do you remember who that cutie out there was then?" Sirius continued.

Harry stared at the boys in front of him, who were, in truth, a whole generation ahead of Ginny. Were they _hitting _on someone that could be their daughter? Hopefully, _Would _be their daughter-in-law if they were back in the right time? Instead of being untruthful to them by saying Ginny was taken, though she would be one day, he just told them to mind their own business.

"I'm going to bed now, thank you very much." he finished coolly before lying back down on the bed.

"Such a cold one." Sirius muttered to the remaining boys.

"Reminds me of Snivellus." James chuckled mockingly.

"Just go to bed." said Remus, wanting to avoid a fight. He was already in his pajamas.

James nodded. "Right."

Sirius sniggered. "Whatever you say, Remey."

When Remus was finally out of ear-shot, they looked at each other.

"What do you say to a little prank, Black?"

"I believe that would be perfect, Potter." Sirius grinned evilly.

xxxxx

"_HARRY PODDER._" shouted a furious voice early next morning.

"Mmph…?" Harry questioned into his pillow. Waking up that early right after a fight with a female Weasley was _not _the ideal plan. His ears were still ringing from the shouting, not to mention the nightmares he had received of the young Weasley torturing him with the bat bogey hex. He inwardly shuddered at the thought of the swarm of winged creatures.

"_Aguamenti_." the voice hissed angrily into his ear. A sharp blast of cold water came in contact with his cheek and he jumped out of bed. The shock didn't stay for long.

"Ginny! What was that-" he shouted before glancing at the girl. His mouth flew open at the sight of her hair, which had obviously been color transfigured. The normal straight red hair had become green with a single silver vertical line that was parallel to the hair strands. It was completely clean, if he had no prior knowledge that muggles didn't have green hair dye sitting out in the supermarket, he'd believe it was the work of muggle-borns. But the Weasley in front of him obviously didn't know that and Harry knew he'd hear the famous temper in a few seconds. He braced himself and looked directly into the flaming eyes of the young girl.

"_PODDER, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR_."

"No! Not me, Gin- I swear-"

"_YOU, PODDER, OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE-_"

"Ginny- It wasn't me!"

"_I'LL KILL YOU IN A SECOND-_"

"Ginny, I didn't!"

The girl paused, unsure of what to say next after the killing threat. She decided to calm herself, took a deep breath, and then heard a sound. _Was that a sound of a laugh? _She looked at Harry, whose face was solemn and actually somewhat scared, and then glanced at two of the Marauders and knew in an instant who it really was. She smirked to herself, knowing a payback prank was in order.

"_Oh, Harry! I'm sorry! I KNOW it couldn't be you…I just get too dramatic. Let me… make it up to you._" she leaned in as if she were going to kiss the boy's cheek and felt the eyes of the pranksters on her. The boy in front of her looked bewildered. She whispered softly so only Harry could hear. "Just play along." He nodded in agreement, eyeing the gaping Marauders.

"I wish I knew who it was- They'd die in a _second._" She snuck a glance at the three other boys who were slowly sneaking out. They must have been kidding themselves. She wasn't going to let them off _that _easy.

"Ginny, I'd like to help with the revenge. Your temper is an exact replica of your mother's… I say let them have it."

"Say, Harry _dear, _do you _possibly_ know who it _might _be? Any idea?"

"I'm not sure, Ginny _darling, _but I heard three boys coming in last night and they didn't really like me. Maybe _they _pranked you."

"Do you know their names?" she winked.

"Ja- Jamie Potty? I forgot.. And Siren Bloke? Oh and, Rebus Loony… I think."

The Marauders were almost out of the dorm when they heard their incorrect names being called. They stopped short, Sirius's and James's faces upset and furious. The latter spoke first.

"Potty? _Potty?!_ IT'S POTTER. JAMES POTTER."

Sirius continued the rant.

"My name. Is. Not. Siren. I'm serious! Sirius Black. B-L-A-C-K, Bl-"

Remus held his hand up to stop Sirius and glared at the two mysterious students.

"I believe you already know our names, Podder." Harry chuckled. He glanced at Ginny who was holding back her laughter. _Quite horribly, actually._ Remus was the smartest of them all- obviously he wouldn't fall for the prank.

"You should have seen yourselves." Harry smirked, "Priceless!"

Ginny glowered at the two nervous boys playfully. She pointed her wand at the boys.

"If you two- or _you, _Lupin- ever prank me again, you'd wish you were never born. Harry here can tell you that my hexes can give you nightmares."

Harry shuddered in horror.

James and Sirius gulped and rushed out of the room, Remus right on their tail after staring at the wand. Both Harry and Ginny were howling hysterically with laughter, clutching their sides and falling onto the ground. The seriousness from the night before and a few minutes ago were forgotten, nothing was there but pure happiness.

It felt so good, to be so carefree. Harry had not been able to give a full fledged laugh for almost a year now. The fact that he was actually _enjoying _the pain his cheeks got from the grinning was proof enough. He savored the moment with Ginny, _his _Ginny. There was nothing else to it. Pranking the Marauders was their first step towards happiness.

**Author's Note:**

**Typing this up was torture, considering how much I wanted to get ON with the story. Hopefully, it was worth it.**

**REVIEW.**

**Author's Editing Note: Ahhh, this contradicts my next chapter. Must go back to editing!  
**


	3. Chapter Three: The Beginning of the End

_Chapter Three: The Beginning of the End_

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling and Warner Bros. own it all!**

**Author's Note: This chapter starts the loving growing relationship of Ginerva Molly Weasley Westley and Harry James Potter Podder. (As one pointed out I made Ginny have a temper problem in the last two chapters.) I do hope you enjoy. Also, I don't know how to put it as "Harry sees through Voldemort's eyes" during his nightmare, so I'm sorry if it gets a bit confusing. ALSO, I don't know if that was how the murder went, I'm pretty sure it went differently in Canon, but this is one of the separation moments from Canon. Finally, I don't know what the schedules are like, but I'm just going to have them be separated by house and year. (AKA, First Year Gryffindor Transfiguration, etc.) EDITING OF PREV. CHAPTERS COMPLETE!**

Harry glanced at the clock in the dorm as his stomach growled with hunger. It was one of those times that he would do anything for Mrs. Weasley's cooking, but Hogwarts would have to do for now…

After quickly changing into his school robes, he met up with Ginny in the common room. The girl was now back to her original red-headed self, which greatly improved her attitude. Harry smiled to himself. There was nothing more soothing to the mind than a calm Weasley. They continued down to the Great Hall, Harry masking his exhaustion as he walked. Defeating a Dark Lord didn't come easy; he hardly had enough energy to stand. Not that Ginny needed to know that. He figured he'd be back to normal within a few days if he remembered to ask Madam Promfey for an energy potion.

The doors to the Great Hall swung open and the two Gryffindors scurried to their house table. Both students and teachers entered and exited the colossal room, many of whom Harry did not know.

"_Probably died in the first war_." Harry thought. He looked around the teacher's table and saw that the defense position was once again, empty.

"I wonder if the position is cursed yet." he murmured to himself. As if reading his thoughts, Ginny muttered softly so that no one else would hear, "I wonder who the teacher is."

He nodded in agreement and curiosity, wanting to know who it might be. All his past defense teachers had been cowards, such as Quirrell, or imposters, meaning Crouch Jr… other than Remus that is.

Harry continued to study the Great Hall, looking for familiar faces. He bit back a laugh when he saw two familiar redheads near the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Ginny, look." He pointed towards his discovery.

The girl followed his gaze across the length of the table to find her parents. Ginny paled at the sight of the Weasley and Prewett, who were looking at each other in a disturbingly romantic way. If not for the fact that Ginny was going to be their daughter a decade or so, the sight might have been somewhat bearable. Instead, the girl looked revolted and swiftly turned away as Arthur gave Molly a quick peck on the forehead.

"_I could get used to this._" Harry chuckled at the sight of the girl's embarrassed expression. Her ears had turned a shade of red that would have put Ron to shame.

"The color really suits you, Ginny." Harry whispered as a swarm of owls came in. "Your expression right now is the final touch to the _Westley_ masterpiece."

"Shut it, Podder." she grumbled angrily as she took a copy of the Daily Prophet. She scanned the paper quickly before giving it to the raven haired boy.

"Read." she spoke urgently, any anger replaced by worry. Harry accepted the paper– anything that made the red-head change emotions that hastily was worth looking into– and began reading.

**MYSTERIOUS ATTACKS RESUME!**

The Maximar house was raided by a group of wizards

and witches in black cloaks late last night. Wizarding

neighbors say they heard a loud feminine scream and a cry

for help from a man before all went silent. By the time the

Aurors arrived, Maybelle Maximar was found dead. Lamire

Maximar, husband of Maybelle, has been put into the

permanent injury ward for insanity. It seems that he was held

under the Cruciatus Curse for an excruciating long amount of

time. The same mark was found on top of the house, a skull

with a serpent, as the ones found in the Kays Manor and

the Carrow residence. The Ministry has decided to label

this the "Dark Mark". Their daughter, Tilue Maximar is

the Defense Against Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts,

therefore, was not at home during the attack.

"Carrows?" Harry commented, looking up from the paper.

"You're missing the point. _He _isn't reigning yet." Ginny whispered in a hoarse voice, though one could recognize excitement hidden within.

"Which gives us time to figure out how to get out of this bloody place." Harry finished, a smile creeping up onto his face. It slowly faded away as another thought came to him. "But… how long do we have?" This was one of those times that Harry wished he had paid closer attention in History of Magic. Binns would have talked about the first war with Voldemort.

"Probably less than a year." Ginny replied. "What?" Harry was looking at her with a bewildered face, making her snort with laughter.

"Unlike _somebody_, I didn't sleep through every class with Binns. I don't remember everything like Hermione does, but I get the gist of it." She paused while looking around the Great Hall, "It's too crowded here… lets go back to the tower."

Ginny got up from her seat, Harry quickly following her with the newspaper article in hand. As he neared the doors, a sudden, but familiar, jolt of pain conquered his forehead. His exhaustion forced his legs to collapse while his mind fogged and his vision blurred, the last coherent thought reaching him was the vague sound of Ginny's voice.

"Harry!"

xxxxx

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was having a _marvelous_ day. The first night of Hogwarts had passed and the students were going to start attending classes in a hour. There was just once boy that caught his attention…

The first year, Harry Podder. How the hat had– no doubt– wanted to put him into Slytherin, but he ended up in Gryffindor. _Why?_ Dumbledore wasn't complaining, but it was rather…_ mysterious_ how he had been sorted into Gryffindor. And it was rather _annoying _as well that the hat didn't offer anything on the boy. Said it was for his own good he didn't know.

His suspicions continued as he watched him and his red-headed friend read the morning paper. What was so interesting about the Daily Prophet article? Then, as the two left the Great Hall, the boy collapsed, falling to the ground with a _thump_. Something was definitely odd about that child.

xxxxx

He felt himself walk through the muggle neighborhood where his parents grew up. No, wait. Not his parents, this wasn't Godric's Hollow. It seemed more like the place where the Gaunts lived… There was only one logical reason– but the connection had been destroyed! Reluctantly, he allowed the body to gain control and watched, through the Riddle's eyes, his and Voldemort's actions. Riddle's face turned into a sneer at the thought of the mudblood who would soon be dead. He opened the door of the house with a quick "_Alohomora_" and stepped inside. As he– no, Riddle– suspected, the mudblood– No! Muggle– was oblivious to the intruder and turned around in the shock as he spoke.

"Father." he spat.

The man had aged a great deal since Harry last saw him from the memory, his once brown hair now gray and wrinkles formed around the forehead. Dark circles surrounded the eyes, as if the muggle had not slept for days. The aftereffects of the potion along with stress had taken its roll on the man.

"Who– I never– You lie!" the man stuttered, gasping for breath between words.

"I don't lie, dear Father." Voldemort sneered, "Merope Gaunt– that _witch_ that lived up the lane– was my mother."

"Liar! Get… Get out!"

"Father, why are you so insistent that I'm not your son?" Voldemort taunted in a sickening sweet voice, "I feel hurt." The wizard put on a fake pout and then held up a wooden stick for the elder to see.

The man trembled, no doubt knowing what the object was. The older Riddle's knees collapsed, sending him falling to the floor.

"You too? A– A wizard?"

The sound of distaste was evident in the elder's voice which sent feelings of fury through the rising Dark Lord's body. Harry mentally cringed as rage swelled within him, destroying any other emotion Voldemort was capable of feeling, replacing anger with pure hatred.

"Oh, yes, dear father. I had the liberty of growing up in an _orphanage_." he spat the word at the man venomously, "Finding out I was magical– going to a wizarding school– and _then_," he paused for the dramatic effect, sending shudders through the senior Riddle, "Finding out my mother's blood had been pure Slytherin and _mine _had been tainted by the likes of a mudblood, by the likes of _you!_"

Harry realized that the fake kindness was now completely gone. Then again, when was Voldemort ever kind? He shook his head in annoyance and continued watching.

"Imagine the shock I had after realizing I was the greatest founder's, Slytherin's, heir, as well as a muggle's son. Imagine the admiration I had felt towards the great wizard– to be throwing into reality with the knowledge that I was a mere _half-blood!_ Tom Marvolo Riddle– named after my father as the people at the orphanage told me– was a filthy disgrace to the magical world. _Slytherin's half-blood_, they all called me once they found out."

"You were named after me?" the elder whispered in a weak voice.

"You didn't even name me, did you." A statement, not a question. "You left my mother, as well as me, to die. You didn't do anything to help your only son because he, as well as your wife, was a part of a magical society." Voldemort snarled. Harry felt a wave of genuine sadness– no, not sadness– Regret? No, it wasn't regret either. It wasn't loath, but the feeling of being abandoned and rejected. For the second time in his life, Harry felt sorry for the dark wizard.

"She's dead?" the father asked. Harry heard a small trace of sorrow within the old man's words along with the obvious relief.

"And you will be too." the younger continued, raising his wand. He cast the silencing charm over the building before turning to the fallen figure.

"_Crucio_." He repeated over and over again. Voldemort's father cried out in pain and devastation while being subjected to a punishment many would consider far worse than the killing curse. The screams increased the Dark Lord's fury– he wanted to make the man suffer, to die a painful death. He wanted to make the man feel what he had been through for years. However, it would not do to leave any physical inflictions for the mudblood authorities to find– no, he could not risk it yet. He still needed the wizarding world to be a secret. He grinned wickedly at the defeated man, deciding to finish it once and for all.

"_Avada Kedavra._" he completed, a warmth filling his hand. It was pleasurable– oh so pleasurable. He could continue killing much easier now, it was rather addicting, the feeling. A burst of blinding green light erupted from the end of his wand, showering over the near-insane figure. Etched into his face was an expression of fear, shock, and repulsion. For the first time in his life, Voldemort let out a high pitched cackle, as sweet sounding as nails on a chalkboard. He turned to the kitchen, to find the elder Riddle's mother and father. He quickly killed his grandparents, a simple killing curse, before he left the house, fully ready to start on his evil reign. If he had looked deep enough, he would have found the smallest hint of remorse in the Riddle's dying face. And with that, Harry felt himself leaving the body of the murderer.

xxxxx

Harry gasped for breath as his eyes flew open, shocked at what he had just witnessed. As he collected himself, he looked around, to find himself in a place that was much too familiar to him.

"_Only I could end up in the Hospital Wing on the first day._"

"Harry?" The male turned to face Ginny who was wearing an cross of two expressions. Relief and suspicion. Harry wasn't looking forward to being confronted with the latter.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?" Within a second she had rushed to his side, very much like what her mother would have done.

"I'm fine, Gin." Harry replied, chuckling to himself. Ginny sat down on the bed and stared off into space, as if there were something on the wall behind him. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Harry finally gave in.

"I had a dream." he started.

"A dream." Ginny repeated. It took a while for the words to sink in. Once they did, she turned to him in bewilderment.

"But– the horcrux?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know why the I'm still connected to Voldemort's mind… I wish I wasn't. I saw– " Against his will, he shuddered.

Ginny looked at him with concern before rubbing his back in a soothing fashion.

"Saw what?" she asked softly.

"I saw Riddle Senior's death." His answer was indirect, but it was all Ginny needed. The sight of someone dying before you while you were helpless was something she understood very well. She had felt it multiple times during the last battle, when she was forced to stay away from the fighting. She had felt it without seeing it when Fred had died, knowing he died in the same building as her, in a place where there were trained adults. No matter how many times you faced it, the thought of saving them never left you. The emotion-filled eyes being turned into empty spheres of nothingness within a second haunted you for the rest of your life.

"I thought Voldemort was incapable of emotion, but I felt it. It lasted for a single second, but I felt it." He looked at Ginny with sad and sympathetic eyes.

"Voldemort felt abandoned. Betrayed." _He feels sorry for him._

"When he confronted his father, all he felt was anger. When he spoke, it was hatred. When he tortured and killed the muggle, it became revenge and disgust. But in-between, Voldemort was like a child, a rejected child."

Ginny was speechless. Tom Riddle– compared to a innocent child? The same person who possessed her and nearly killed her as an eleven year old, when Ginny herself, was a child?

"I think I really did feel sorry for him back then." Harry murmured. Ginny looked up in surprise.

"Remember what I said last night? In my sixth year, Dumbledore showed me a memory about Riddle. His mother died right after he was born, fully knowing the life she would be condemning her son to. She didn't stay alive to raise him, she had given up magic because of the senior Riddle. Dumbledore asked me if I felt sorry for Voldemort and I said no. But I– I'd like to think that I would be human enough to pity him. To show emotion."

She understood the hidden meaning behind the words perfectly. Without hesitating, she pulled Harry into a tight hug, before whispering a few soothing words.

"You'd never become like Voldemort, Harry. You'd never let the darkness consume you. You have Ron, Hermione, and… and me. Emotions are practically a substitute for breathing in the Weasley household, Harry." She heard the faint laughter escape the boy's throat and knew she was getting somewhere. "Just think of my mum for example. Remember the first summer? If she wasn't screaming her head off at the tw– my brothers, she was asking you if you wanted more food." Ginny smiled at the memory. "And I'd be hiding from you out of embarrassment."

This time, a true laugh sounded as Harry returned the embrace. Ginny blushed as they pulled away, having Harry's scent committed to memory.

"We have to be ready." said Harry. The girl was startled at the sudden change in subject and the determination behind the boy's voice. "He's going to start his reign soon."

"How do you know?"

"The memories…" Harry responded. "I remember Dumbledore refused Riddle the position of Defense, and at that time, he was already known as Lord Voldemort. The defense teacher's being hunted down," he motioned towards the article printed on the Daily Prophet, "which means Voldemort's probably going to ask for the position by the end of this year."

"And he will ask for the position after he goes public." said Ginny, eyes widening as she caught on.

"He's going to reveal himself soon. Very soon." the raven haired boy replied absently.

An empty auditorium could not be compared to the silence that roamed through the room. Leaving a time where Voldemort had just been defeated, students and adults had been killed, to one where he was about to rise would have been too devastating for most people. However, the boy was the boy-who-lived, the survivor and destroyer of the darkness. The girl was the framed, the innocent, the ex-host of the sixteen year old version of the Dark Lord. They were both survivors, survivors of war and survivors of themselves.

"What are we going to do?" The question was nearly inaudible.

"Whatever we _can _do."

xxxxx

"Now, make sure you drink this potion before you go to bed tonight, it'll help you sleep easier. And this– " Madam Promfey rushed towards the exiting patient to his friend a handful of potions. Ginny winced at the odor the liquids produced, thankful that she didn't have to drink the vile potions. It didn't stop the matron, however, to force more things for Harry to take into her arms.

"The wound-healing potion, the purple one, should help with the cuts on his body." She paused, as if wanting to add something.

"Harry," the boy looked surprised at the mention of his first name, "If you ever want to talk about something, feel free to come to me." She gave a kind smile before urging them out of the room. "Now, I believe you have classes to attend. You didn't pick up your schedules at breakfast, so I believe these would be yours." She then handed the two their schedules before shooing them out.

The two left quickly, Harry sparing a glance over his shoulder as he walked. The healer sighed and walked back to her room while muttering under her breath. "All those unhealed cuts and bruises… Poor boy."

xxxxx

The two stopped by the Gryffindor dorms to drop off the vast amount of potions and picked up their transfiguration books and equipment for their first class of the term, Transfiguration. After checking the time, they rushed out of the house tower, trying not to cringe in fear while picturing McGonagall's reaction. They collapsed into their seats just as the bell sounded in a loud, ringing tone.

Harry looked up at the desk to find a familiar cat residing on top of it. He smirked to himself, knowing whoever had the stupidity to be late would be lured into a fake sense of relief– as he and Ron had in his first year– before McGonagall pounced on them with fury. As suspected, two students entered the classroom with frightened expressions.

"Yes! She's not here yet." Harry turned his head to find the future Marauders, James Potter and Sirius Black. The two boys– along with the rest of the class– watched in awe as the cat turned into a human. A very _angry_ human. He could hear Ginny holding back her laughter as McGonagall lectured.

"Why are you two late, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black?"

"We erm– "

"Hogwarts is very– er– _large_ and…"

"– got lost?"

"Then perhaps a map would be in order." McGonagall reprimanded. "I trust you don't need one to find your seats!"

Harry couldn't help but let out a snort at the familiar phrase. McGonagall heard him– she was much more aware of her surroundings than she was in his time.

"Is there something you'd like to add, Mr. Podder?" Her lips were held firm in a thin line that could easily scare anybody. He wasn't any different.

"No, Professor." Harry responded sheepishly. It did not, however, keep him from glancing at his father and godfather. Surprisingly, they were staring in his directing as well. James was glaring at him, as if daring Harry to laugh at him, and Sirius… Was Sirius checking Ginny out? He shot a deadly look at the future Azkaban escapee before turning his attention to McGonagall. As he picked up his quill, he thought he heard a small snicker coming from the red-headed girl that sat to his right.

Potions was no better than when Snape had been in control of the class. It was a double class, spent with Slytherins.

"I'm Professor Slughorn, and I will be teaching you the art of potion making." The instructor had a mischievous glint in his eye as he scanned the class, no doubt looking for people to join his little club. "For today, I'd like to see how you do. We'll be making a simple boil-cure potion, nothing too hard. I'll come around near the end of the class period to check on your potion. If it looks about right, you get full points."

"And a free trip to the hell-club." Harry muttered under his breath as he gathered the ingredients. The rest of the period went by rather quickly, to Harry's great relief. Looking around the room, he saw that Snape and his mother had perfected their potion and were reading ahead in their textbooks.

"Ah! Mr. Snape and Ms. Evans have made a near-perfect boil-cure potion. The color is just a tad lighter– if you let it sit for about an hour, Madam Promfey should be able to use it." Lily beamed happily at the compliment, but Snape did the opposite. Glaring at the retreating professor furiously, he threw into the cauldron a single porcupine quill. The liquid fizzed– loudly– and once the smoke had cleared, the potion had become a slight bit darker. Shocked couldn't describe the expression Slughorn held.

"My– in all my years– " He spluttered before clearing his throat and booming in a proud voice, "Wonderful job, Mr. Snape! Splendid, yes, yes, I suppose the porcupine quill does the trick as well. Five points to Slytherin for taking a chance!"

Snape merely nodded at his head of house before turning back to his book. Any anger had disappeared into a mask of nothingness.

"Ah, Mr. Podder and Ms. Westley, your potions are just a bit off– Perhaps you should stir it once counter clock wise." Ginny obeyed Slughorn and gracefully stirred the substance. The effect was immediate.

"Full marks as well as five points to Gryffindor for the beautiful mixture. Have you two done this before?"

"Wha– erm, no. We just did what the instructions told us, sir."

"Oho! Yes, doing what the instructions tell you would be the best way to make full marks in this class." Harry couldn't help but notice that Slughorn was staring at someone. Following his gaze, he saw two certain people trying to throw things into their cauldron.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black? Perhaps you'd– " his sentence was never completed because Harry interrupted him with a shout.

"No!"

Sirius looked up, dropping a handful of porcupine quills into the cauldron while it was still on the fire. Instinctively, Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her downwards as the potion splattered on everyone in the room. Sirius was the first to scream in pain, followed up by most of the students in the class who were, instead, screaming in panic.

"Idiot!" Snape snarled at the Gryffindor, reminding Harry of his first year, "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

"Now now, Mr. Snape, it was an accident. I'll just clean up the mess," Slughorn waved his wand, "Mr. Potter, could you please take Mr. Black to the hospital wing? Yes, thank you." The instructor clapped his hands together. "That's all for today, for homework, write why the porcupine quills reacted the way they did." He paused. "Mr. Snape, Ms. Evans, Mr. Podder, and Ms. Westley, could you four please stay after class? The rest of you may go."

Harry exchanged a look with Ginny before dragging her to the professor's desk. Lily seemed to have done the same, since Snape was mumbling about forcing him to do stuff. Harry couldn't help but grin– his mother really did have a large impact on Snape's life.

"You see, I have this group of talented students of all ages," Slughorn started.

"_More like famous and well-known._" Harry thought.

"And I'd like you four to join our little club."

"_Slug-club, one of the worst things that happened in my life. . ._"

"It's called the Slug-club and we're meeting, not tonight, but the Thursday night of next week."

Lily nodded eagerly. "Sev and I will definitely be there, sir." Slughorn beamed, not noticing Snape's groan.

Harry glanced at Ginny once more. She shrugged. Not wanting to be rude, he gave a vague answer.

"Ginny and I will think about it, professor." Lily looked shocked at his answer. As he left the classroom, all he could think about was the fact that there was another Hermione he had to deal with in this lifetime. As much as he loved her, a constant bookworm was something he would not look forward to.

They then walked to the Great Hall once again for lunch. Behind them were Lily and Snape who were talking about their next classes. It was sad to think a single word destroyed their friendship.

"Hey Podder, Westley." James called from the Gryffindor table. They sat down next to him and Remus silently, not knowing what to say. James fixed the problem for them as two more people walked near the table.

"Evans! Come sit– " He then caught sight of the Slytherin and his face turned into a glare. "Why are you hanging out with _that?_" The distaste in his voice was obvious.

Lily stared at James, looking ready to pull his hair out. She decided that getting into a physical fight wouldn't work, so she settled with verbal, and stomped over to the other first year.

"_He_ is my friend, and _he _has a name. It's Severus. I suggest you don't insult him like that ever again or I will hex you so badly that there will be a permanent bed for you in the hospital wing. Your friend– Black– would probably enjoy the company." With that, she turned away and took Snape's arm, completing her rant by saying, "Let's go, Sev."

Both Harry and Ginny knew that she had given an empty threat since she hadn't learned any hexes yet. James, however, had paled slightly. Harry wasn't sure if it was because of the threat or because of the fact that Lily Evans had one nasty temper. Once James settled back down at the table, Harry whispered to him softly. "Never make red-heads angry." The single comment earned him a punch in the shoulder.

xxxxx

"Why are we here again? They could be anywhere and all you think about is the bloody library." Ron asked as he collapsed into the library chairs. The sun had set ages ago and he was ready to get some sleep. He and Hermione had spent the last two days searching for clues that might tell them where Ginny and Harry had went. So far, no luck. The entire Order was put on watch, looking for any signs of the two teenagers. Sure, Voldemort was dead, but that didn't mean there weren't death eaters seeking revenge.

"Ron, look at this book." she said, ignoring the previous comment.

He sighed and turned to Hermione. "Time Trav– " His eyes widened. "You aren't serious, right?"

"I'm fully serious. Read this book."

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note: One comment- I'm sorry for the long wait. Nine pages on Microsoft Works, I'm going to aim for fifteen next time. Hopefully… Next chapter should have some Marauder/HarryandGinny bonding. Alice, Frank, Molly, and Arthur should appear in the next chapter as well. (Alice and Frank are in third year. Molly and Arthur are in seventh.) **


End file.
